Breaking Down Walls
by momijisan89
Summary: AU story about various WWE superstars and divas in high school; co-written with HardyxGirlx89; pairings/characters inside; Rated M for language, sex, drugs/alcohal; I really suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey everyone~~~~~~ I'm baaaaaccckkk~~~~ but I'm not alone!!!!! This is a new story that HardyxGirlx89 (Jamie) and I have been plotting and working on for a while now...and decided to post it!!!!!! We hope you all love it and enjoy reading it because we've had a fun fun fun time writing it! Now for our cast of characters!**

**Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho  
Jeff Hardy/Trish Stratus  
Shannon Moore/Maria Kanellis**

**Recurring Characters: Amy Dumas (Lita), Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Adam Copeland (Edge)  
Various Others to make appearances: Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Kelly Kelly, Legacy, HHH, HBK, various others**

**Chapter 1**

"One more year, just one more loooooong year..." Chris repeated the words which had become his mantra of the morning as he sat in his car and tried to will himself to go into the old brick school building, but he was having a bit of a hard time.

As if it wasn t bad enough that summer was over and all he had to look forward to were things like Chemistry and Geometry, to add insult to injury today just happened to look like it was going to be one of those perfect sunny days - the kind that would ve been well spent having one last hooray on the beach. The sun, the breeze, the waves, they all sounded so tempting and it'd be so easy to leave. He'd just sneak back home and grab his trunks and a little extra gas. He was sure his mom wouldn't notice since she had been so distracted with the divorce and such, but before Chris had time to finish planning his great escape his concentration shifted to a group of people that were passing in front of his car.

He recognized them because they were a familiar little group around the school everyone knew; Matt, Jeff and Trish, Shannon, and Amy- the Hardy brothers and their clan. They weren't the kind of people Chris could see himself fitting in with, and yet at that moment he found that he couldn t look away because one of them caught his eye.

There was Amy. She was pretty beautiful even with her fiery red hair and eclectic style. She was one of the few girls that could pull off having a tongue ring a big tattoo on her arm and shoulder and still look beautiful but it wasn t her.

It wasn't the blonde girl, Trish, either. She was much too busy hanging on to the younger of the Hardy brothers Jeff. Trish and Jeff. They were the kind of couple that people talked about, she was popular, he was artsy, and they d been together since Chris could remember. He wouldn t have dreamed of coming between them mainly because neither Trish, or Amy was actually Chris type.

Who was however, was the dark haired man who Chris had his eyes fixed on, Matt. He was remarkably handsome and out of the crowd he was with he was perhaps the simplest. He didn t have the knack for nail polish or eye liner like Shannon, or brightly colored hair like his younger brother, but there was something about Matt.

He looked so effortlessly comfortable in his own skin, just walking along, listening to something Shannon was saying and then he spoke. Though Chris couldn't tell what Matt had said from what he could tell it must've been something very funny because his four counterparts all began laughing, Shannon punched his arm playfully, and from there it evolved into a mock brawl that Matt won when he trapped Shannon in a side headlock and had to let go because the first bell had rang.

Sighing because he now knew he had about 15 minutes to get inside Chris tore his eyes away from the group as they entered the school, grabbed his bag off the passangers seat, got out of the car, and stood there for a moment quietly watching the people move past him, until one stopped beside him and leaned against the hood of the car.

"What're you doing?" Chris turned to face Adam, the bassist in his band, and smiled.

"Trying to convince myself being here is better than being at the beach."

Adam laughed. "And how's that going?"

"Not so good..."

"No huh? Well things should be looking up by Friday."

"Oh?" Chris feinged interest and then joined Adam leaning against the car. "And why's that?"

"There might've been an open spot at Millers..."

"And?"

"I might've booked us..."

"You might've?"

Adam smiled and nodded as he puffed on his cigarette. "We're playing at 8, and if they like us there's a chance that they'll book us regularly. So see, things are already starting to look up."

"That's great, so I'll see you tonight for rehearsal?"

"6:30?"

"Right..." Chris waved as he left Adam behind to finish his smoke, and started towards the school at a bit of a hurried pace. Thanks to his little in car musings he was already running pretty late, and leaving was once again starting to look tempting but then he saw something even more tempting.

Matt was on his way back out into the parking lot shaking his head and laughing to himself as he made his way to his truck he looked oblivious to the presence of anyone else in the parking lot, but it was evident to Chris that he was wrong when a set of dark brown eyes locked with his and the other man offered him a warm smile.

"Forgot my damn books...gotta love first days right?"

Chris smiled. "Right up there with having teeth pulled and pop quizzes..."

Matt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Quizzes...ugh. So you must have McGully too?"

"First class of the day." He replied with all the sarcastic enthusiasm he could muster.

"Me too, gonna be a long year, huh Irvine?" Chris shook his head and then turned to start away so that Matt could proceed to get his books, but once he was a few steps away he stopped and looked back at the unaware Hardy as he grabbed his things and while smiling to himself, Chris couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn t going to be such a long year after all.

**Now...if you enjoyed that...Jamie and I would LOVE reviews!!!!!!!!! And the next chapter will be posted after anywhere between 3-5 reviews or more! So please please review~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers...here's chapter 2!!!!! Please please please please review!!!! And tell friends about it!!!! Jamie and I would VERY MUCH appreciate it!!!!**

**Chapter 2**

The bell had rung and everyone made their way to their respective first period classes. Matt was lucky. He had his first class with Amy and Shannon was pretty advanced with math so he was in the class with him as well. He, Shannon, and Amy found seats in the middle but more towards the back, though it really wouldn't matter since the teacher always chose where people sat.

"Welcome to Trigonometry." Mr. McGully, the math teacher, greeted with about as much enthusiasm as Ben Stein.

"This is gonna be fun." Shannon said sighing as he opened his notebook and started to doodle.

"Now…I will assign your seats." Mr. McGully said as he grabbed the roll sheet.

He said some names and everyone moved to where they were supposed to. Matt was lucky and got a seat towards the back but he was sitting away from Amy and Shannon. But he was sitting by Chris…which wasn't necessarily bad. He'd had a pleasant conversation earlier with him. And from the looks of it, the summer had done Chris good. He had a nice tan from a lot of time spent at the beach and it looked like he'd been working out. Chris sensed someone looking at him and he smiled slightly at Matt.

"See something you like?" he asked smirking.

"Oh, sorry…just…umm…you look like you got tanned compared to last year." he said softly, though he immediately felt like an idiot for saying something so stupid.

"Yeah…that's what time at the beach will do to someone's skin usually…unless you're totally European where you'd just crisp and burn." he said chuckling, making Matt chuckle too.

"I guess you got lucky that way."

"I suppose I did." Chris nodded.

"So…you still in that band?"

"Yeah…and we've got a gig on Friday night." he said. He figured he might as well start spreading the news. There'd be no point to performing when no one would be there.

"A gig? Cool…where at?"

"Miller's."

"Nice…I'll see if we can all go."

"We?" Chris arched his eyebrow.

"Me, Jeff, Shannon, Amy, and Trish." he said simply.

"Wow…you guys really do everything together don't you?" he chuckled.

"I guess…" he shrugged. What Matt didn't tell Chris was that they really were each other's family after Matt and Jeff's parents died in a car accident the year before. Luckily Matt was eighteen so he could be Jeff's guardian. And then Amy and Shannon and Trish were always coming over and hanging out with them so they were like a new family.

Over on another side of the classroom, Shannon was busy doodling and not really paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. He was good about making it look like he was paying attention and taking notes when in reality he was off in his own world. The only reason he even looked up was when someone came through the door.

Maria was running late…and it was the first day of school and it was the first class! She was in the student council room and she was already coming up with ideas for the Homecoming dance. She always liked planning this stuff but it always managed to take over whatever else she needed to do. She ran into the room and smiling brightly at the teacher, hoping he'd go easy on her since it was the first day and she was only….twenty minutes late.

"Hey Mr. McGully…sorry I'm late." she smiled.

"It's alright Maria…have a seat next to…" he said as he looked over his seating chart. "There's an open seat next to Shannon Moore. You can have that seat." he said. She nodded and made her way over there.

"Thank you, sir." she breathed a sigh of relief as she took the seat next to Shannon. "Hey, I'm Maria." she introduced.

Maria was the type that if she didn't know someone, she had to get to know them because well…she had a hard time staying quiet. No one was sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Shannon looked around. He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or someone else. She was looking right at him…so he wasn't gonna look stupid if he said "hi" back.

"Hey…I'm Shannon." he said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you." she said brightly. Shannon blushed a little and just returned to his doodling.

"Oooh, you draw?" she said, looking at his doodles. He immediately started to cover them up. He usually wasn't comfortable with people seeing his drawings because people usually made fun of them.

"Um, yeah." he said softly.

"Oh…" she said, sensing he didn't want her to see them. "Well from what it looks like, they look good. Are you taking any art classes?" she asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yeah…I have drawing and painting 3 during fourth period." he explained.

"Me too!" she beamed.

"You draw?" he said surprised.

"Yeah…well not exactly what you draw…I wanna be a fashion designer so I gotta learn how to draw since I gotta draw my own clothes, right?" she said smiling.

"Yeah…that makes sense…so do you sew and stuff too?"

"Yup." she beamed as she showed him her short sleeved hooded jacket. It was covered in sequins and sparkles. She also had matching sleeveless gloves. "I made these myself."

"Wow…that's cool." he said with a small smile.

"Thanks." she beamed again.

Shannon couldn't help but notice…her smile…it seemed the make the room that much brighter. She pulled out her own sketch book and started to draw some new designs or at least some outlines to keep her from going crazy.

"Hey…I don't mean to sound…rude…but…why did you talk to me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked chuckling.

"But…I've seen you around school. You're popular." he said.

"So? I like meeting new people and making new friends." she said simply. He was a bit taken aback by that. That was definitely a different response than what he would have expected from a popular girl. Normally people would do their best to avoid him.

"Oh…" was all he could manage to reply with.

"We're friends now, right?"

"Yeah…friends." he said smiling, which she returned.

"Awesome, yay. Hey, I've got an idea."

"An idea?" he blinked in confusion.

"How would you like to help me out with something huge?"

"We've been friends for…ten minutes and you're already asking favors?" he asked glancing up at the clock.

"Exactly." she winked.

"depends on what it is." he pointed out.

"Okay, okay…well…the homecoming dance is in a few weeks…and I really wanna make it AWESOME. And from what I've seen, you probably have a lot of great ideas…wanna help me plan it out and stuff?" she asked.

"I don't think so." he said shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asked with an adorable pout.

"That's just not really my thing. I've never been to a football game and I don't exactly have school spirit." he explained.

"So? I've never been to one either…but I gotta do something to make this boring school look good." she smirked. Shannon just looked at her. That wasn't what he expected.

"Well…I guess…do I actually have to…go to the dance?"

"Well yeah…those are actually fun, though." she said wiggling in her chair.

"But…I don't know, Maria."

"Please? Just…think about it, okay? Because I really need help planning it and setting it up." she explained.

"I promise I'll think about it." he said, just to get her to drop the subject.

"Okay…I'm gonna keep bugging you until you say yes though." she warned with a wink.

Thankfully, the bell rang soon after and Shannon grabbed his stuff to high-tail it on out of there. As he left the room, Amy was waiting for him and Matt. She chuckled at the look on his face. He heard her laugh and turned to face her with a pout.

"What is so funny?" he snapped.

"You…what did she say to you to make you freak out like that?" Amy asked, putting her new math book in her backpack.

"She wants me of all people to help with the homecoming dance." he said softly. Then Amy started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" he snapped again.

"You? Doing stuff for the homecoming dance? Did I suddenly drop into the Twilight Zone?" she teased.

"What? You don't think I can do it?" he challenged.

"Well…it's not that…I just don't see you doing stuff like that…like setting up stramers and stuff…"

"Well maybe I'll do something different…" he countered.

"So…are you saying you're gonna do it?" amy asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah…I think I'll do it. I'll tell Maria in our art class later." he said nodding.

Meanwhile, Matt and Chris were taking their sweet time leaving the classroom. They didn't really do it intentionally but they were quite caught up in their intense discussion about whether killing the math teacher would be considered murder or a simple crime of passion and maybe even justice.

"Seriously…the entire class would die of boredom if he actually lectured on and on about math." Chris explained.

"Oh come on…sure the guy is boring but when you have something else you could do like homework for another class, you won't die of boredom." he countered.

"Touche, Hardy, touche…but…then does that account for when we actually have to do class activities and actually pay attention?"

"Hmm…I guess you do have a point there, but at that point aren't we engaged with whatever's going on with the class?" Matt countered.

"I guess…I guess we'll never know until we kill the teacher…so how do you wanna do it? Wanna shoot him? Choke him? Stab him? But that method can get pretty messy….we can poison him." he said in a totally serious expression.

"Umm…I dunno…" Matt said, starting to get worried.

"Matt…lighten up. I'm kidding. It's a joke…ha ha ha." he said chuckling and smacking Matt's shoulder lightly.

"Oh…yeah, I knew that." he said, trying to play it cool.

"Oh please! You thought I was serious about killing the guy!"

"Well…you had a serious look on your face."

"I was playing into the moment." he said chuckling.

"Well…so was I." Matt said, trying to convince him.

"Suuuuuuuure." Chris teased, rolling his eyes. They laughed a bit until they heard someone clear their throat. They turned and it was Amy.

"Oh…Hey Ames." he greeted.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt, but we gotta get to class." she said smiling as politely as possible.

"Yeah…I gotta get going too…see ya round." Chris said with a simple shrug before turning to leave, not knowing that Matt was watching him leave.

**Remember~~~~ please review~!!!!!**


End file.
